


through the dark

by morebees



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, basically yeonjun cant get to sleep so soobin stays with him till he falls asleep, like i guess?? i made up their schedule kinda for january 2021 lol, once again hueningkai and taehyun may or may not be canoodling..., projecting my anxiety problems onto yeonjun haha, sleepy times at the txt dorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morebees/pseuds/morebees
Summary: sleepy yj dealing with his anxiety late at night-after watching a scary movie with the boys yeonjun isn't feeling too great. he can't get to sleep because of his anxiety, so soobin comes to the rescue in the form of cuddles, soft smiles, and lots of reassurance.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	through the dark

**Author's Note:**

> title from a 1d song :) but also it's said somewhere throughout the story so double whammy.

the movie hadn’t been that scary. or at least that’s what yeonjun was trying to convince himself of. the other four didn’t seem to have minded it. although beomgyu did insist on clinging to soobin’s arm and jolting him whenever a jump scare happened (which resulted in yeonjun having to physically break the two of them apart after soobin had had enough and began to threaten beomgyu with a plastic knife they had used to cut their pizza). 

and now the credits were rolling, and taehyun had turned the volume down, and the five boys were lying in a heap in their dorm living room on the floor. blankets and pillows covered most of their bodies, and truth be told, the space was very comfortable, but yeonjun wasn’t having a good time. the movie had freaked him out.

it was about a mysterious murderer who broke into a bunch of teens’ houses and killed them while they were sleeping. not the best subject matter for five boys sharing a dorm. yeonjun got scared easily, he knew that, but he could handle horror movies. out of all of them, taehyun was the one who was the worst with horror movies. he’d mentioned a few times in interviews he didn’t enjoy them, but if he closed his eyes enough and had the rest of them there with him, he could manage. 

that, and the fact that he had looked up at what part all the jump scares happened, so taehyun had spent most of the movie with his head buried in hueningkai’s chest, refusing to look at the screen. yeonjun and beomgyu were the two proclaimed members who could handle horror movies, but this one in particular had just freaked yeonjun out. that, and his anxiety had been really bad that day. 

dance practice had been hard, and on top of that, he had had Japanese lessons for their upcoming comeback, and he hadn’t gotten enough sleep and so he was grumpy. and hungry. and tired. but he knew how much fun movie nights were, and didn’t want to miss out on a group hangout, so he happily agreed to watch the movie. he even though that would help him calm down a bit. unfortunately, watching someone break into houses (surprise surprise!) did not help with his mounting anxiousness. 

so now lying on beomgyu’s stomach, playing with soobin’s hair, he was trying to remain calm. but his legs were vibrating and he kept pushing his bangs out of his face repeatedly and he just wanted it all to stop. to be fair, the other four boys were making it better for yeonjun. their presence calmed him down, and he knew he could talk to them about anything, but right now all he wanted to do was be in his own bedroom. in his own space. 

he was eternally grateful he was the only one out of the five to have his own room. he loved getting to step away from the group, even if it was just to sleep, as he felt most days he was never ever actually alone. but that was fine, being constantly surrounded by people, that was part of his job. he just had to calm down. 

“we should go to bed soon,” soobin said to the group softly. yeonjun smiled. he was always in leader mode, always reminding them what was best for the group. 

“yah, our schedules don’t start until nine tomorrow,” beomgyu complained. yeonjun winced as beomgyu wiggled around, causing the older boy’s head to be slung from one side to the other. maybe beomgyu shouldn’t have been his first choice for which member to lie on top of. 

“i know, but i just want to make sure we all get enough sleep. tomorrow is going to be a long day,” soobin elaborated. tomorrow _was_ going to be a big day. they weren’t scheduled to come home till after one a.m., and that was if there were no delays. 

yeonjun closed his eyes with a sigh. if he thought about tomorrow too much, he felt like his heart would explode out of his chest. this sucked. feeling like this, it really sucked. he wished he had enough to bring it up into the conversation. it’s not like he hadn’t talked to the other boys about his anxiety before; he just felt embarrassed by it. like he was in some way weaker than them. which he knew wasn’t true because they all reminded him constantly how great of a performer/idol/overall person he was. but sometimes, it sure felt like he would hold them back in some way if he admitted he wasn’t feeling the best. 

“ok soobin’s right. i think we should pack it up pretty soon guys,” yeonjun said. that earned a groan of annoyance from beomgyu, but yeonjun saw soobin smile. even from the angle yeonjun was lying, he could just make out the younger boy’s face in his peripheral vision. 

the lights in their living room (if you could call it that, they hardly had any furniture) were dimmed, a soft yellow glow emanating around the room. and all their blankets were fuzzy and warm, and yeonjun admitted to himself it would be nice if they could all just fall asleep right where they were. but he knew they had teeth to brush and pajamas to change into and faces to wash. plus, it would be better if everyone slept in their own beds.

hueningkai was the first to slowly rise (always making sure to follow yeonjun’s gentle suggestion for the group) and yawned sleepily. taehyun held up a hand, and hueningkai pulled up the blonde boy, pulling him into a tight hug. 

“i’m glad you were able to make it through the movie taehyun,” hueningkai mumbled. taehyun said nothing, but he nodded against kai’s shoulder. they picked up their own blankets as soobin stood up too, yeonjun letting his hands fall from the younger boy’s hair. 

everyone’s moments were slow and sleepy and soobin nudged yeonjun’s stomach with his foot, looking down at him with a soft smile. 

“are you ready to go to bed hyung?” soobin asked him, his hand reaching out, waiting for yeonjun to grab it. yeonjun nodded, forcing a smile on his face and grabbing soobin’s hand. beomgyu let out a dramatic yell as yeonjun was lifted off of his stomach, which was met by taehyun throwing a pillow at beomgyu’s face. before the situation could escalate any further, soobin was escorting the two youngest boys out of the room, leaving yeonjun and beomgyu alone. 

“are you okay hyung?” beomgyu asked. yeonjun looked down at him, surprised beomgyu was studying him so seriously from the floor. he changed his expression quickly, realizing he was just scowling at the TV, thinking about tomorrow again. 

“yeah i’m fine. just feeling a bit anxious right now,” yeonjun said quietly. even just that little confession made me feel slightly better. he always forgot just how nice talking to someone about how he was feeling felt. beomgyu instantly scrambled up, tossing his blanket to the side and going over to hug yeonjun. the older boy smiled as beomgyu squirmed his way into yeonjun’s grasp and pulled him into a tight hug. 

“do you want to talk about it?” beomgyu asked. yeonjun squished up his face, wrinkling his nose at just how _caring_ beomgyu can be sometimes. he was loud, yes, and annoying, but he cared _so much_. 

“i’m just thinking about tomorrow. and also today. today wasn’t really fun for me,” yeonjun admitted with a sigh. he didn’t want to start crying. absolutely not; no way could he start crying in front of beomgyu. because then the younger boy would get really worried, and yeonjun really didn’t want to make anyone worry about him. he can handle stuff on his own. he’d made it this far. 

“ah, yeah. well, do you want to go to sleep or keep talking?” beomgyu inquired. yeonjun smiled again. he loved when beomgyu mapped out all of his options for him. to make everything as clear as possible for yeonjun.

“sleep,” yeonjun managed to choke out, feeling a lump in his throat start to form. he would not start crying. he would not start crying. 

beomgyu stepped back from yeonjun and gave him a quick pat on the cheek, giving him a teasing smile. beomgyu scooped up his pillow and handed yeonjun his own blanket. 

“goodnight hyung, hopefully you’ll feel better in the morning,” beomgyu said, looking seriously at yeonjun. the older boy nodded, feeling that if he opened his mouth the tears would start to fall. he picked up soobin’s blanket and folded it best as he could before walking off over to taehyun and hueningkai’s room. beomgyu had gone straight to the bathroom, and yeonjun assumed soobin had gone to his and beomgyu’s room, but when he poked his head into taehyun and hueningkai’s room, soobin was lying on kai’s bed, talking softly with them. 

taehyun broke into a wide smile and sat up, beckoning yeonjun over when he saw him enter their room. yeonjun loved taehyun and hueningkai’s room. it was messy, and sometimes they left too many dirty dishes around that warranted a stern talking to from yeonjun, but it was so comforting at the same time. 

soobin sat up and made eye contact with yeonjun as the older boy sat on the edge of taehyun’s bed, soobin’s blanket still pressed tight to his chest.

“i just came to say goodnight,” yeonjun explained, looking at taehyun. the younger boy laughed and pulled himself forward to give yeonjun a quick hug before he snuggled back under his sheets. 

“good night hyung, hopefully tomorrow will go well!” hueningkai exclaimed happily. he held up his two balled up fists, shooting them up into the air with a “hwaiting!!” soobin laughed and ruffled hueningkai’s hair before his eyes shot back to yeonjun. yeonjun could tell he was watching him closely. he could tell soobin could tell something was wrong. and he wasn’t mentioning it in front of the younger two. because he’s soobin and so considerate and knows that yeonjun doesn’t like to make a big scene in front of everyone. 

“here’s your blanket,” yeonjun said glumly, shoving it forward at soobin. taehyun and hueningkai’s beds were parallel to each other, so yeonjun and soobin were only a few meters apart. soobin reached out and took the blanket from yeonjun’s grasp, giving him a small grin. 

“okay, well, i’m off to bed. sorry, just wanted to see you two before bed,” yeonjun said sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

“yah, hyung! what about me?” soobin complained, pouting.

“i thought you had already gone to bed,” yeonjun explained with an eye roll, but he was smiling. he understood soobin understood too. yeonjun stood up and turned to leave before hueningkai held his arms out and open, waiting for a hug. yeonjun let out a huffy laugh and shuffled towards the younger boy, bending down and wrapping his arms under hueningkai’s armpits. 

“goodnight hyung,” hueningkai whispered into yeonjun’s sweater. 

“goodnight kai, sleep well, okay?” yeonjun asked, pulling away. the youngest boy nodded and snuggled into bed. soobin, who was still sat near hueningkai’s feet, stood up as yeonjun passed by him and tugged at yeonjun’s sweater softly. the two older boys reached the door and quietly closed the door, turning off the light and making their way to the kitchen.

only the overhead light in the kitchen was on, so the entire entryway and living room was dark. yeonjun was exhausted. he entered the kitchen, then realized he really just wanted to collapse into bed, so he turned to head back out, towards his room. 

“hyung, is everything all right?” soobin asked him. the younger boy was rummaging around the freezer (for ice cream, yeonjun knew), sticking his arms to the way back of their fridge.

“i’m just really tired. sorry, i just want to lie down,” yeonjun mumbled. his chest was beginning to hurt. he rarely got chest pain because of his anxiety, but when it happened, it usually _really_ hurt. he tried not to think about it and took a shuddery breath.

“mmokay. text me if you need anything,” soobin replied. yeonjun could tell the other boy wasn’t completely satisfied with his response, but he wasn’t going to pry. 

yeonjun changed into his pyjamas, pulling one of soobin’s awful sweaters overtop just because it was so big and soft and smelled like him. even though yeonjun thought most of soobin’s wardrobe was a complete mess, he had to admit most of the articles were very comfortable. 

he got into bed, pulling the covers up almost completely over his face and took a deep breath. his chest still hurt, but the pain was bearable. he had his water bottle on his bedside table if he needed a drink, and he had his phone if he wanted to listen to music. but at that moment, all his brain was telling him to do was to lie there and think. he squeezed his eyes shut really tightly, then reopened them. 

beomgyu had gotten a sort of mood light for his and soobin’s room that was supposed to cast calming colours around the walls, making the atmosphere easier to fall asleep in. beomgyu had promised yeonjun he could try it out sometime, but yeonjun wasn’t so sure it would work. he had a lot of trouble falling asleep, he knew that was for sure, but he didn’t think a light was going to fix it. he had tried the calming atmospheric soundscapes too. and audiobooks (as much as he hated to read), and drinking tea before bed, and not looking at his phone before bed, but sometimes his brain was just on overdrive, and it was impossible for him to calm down. 

so yeonjun would just lay in bed for hours, tossing and turning, trying to fall asleep. and it looked like tonight night was going to be one of those nights. 

he lay still for a few more minutes before he got up and turned off all his lights, then he got back under the covers. but then he was too hot. but he didn’t want to take soobin’s sweater off because he liked the smell. so he took his covers off. but then he was too cold. and then his heart started hammering in his chest at the thought of him not getting enough sleep, and then being tired in the morning, and then having to drag himself through all of their schedules, inevitably weighing down the group. 

and on top of it all, he couldn’t stop thinking about the movie. practically any creak or noise made in the dorms jolted him up. he was convinced someone had gotten into their place and was coming to murder him, naturally, even though yeonjun hadn’t heard a single peep from their front door. 

he sat up in bed and swung his legs over the edge taking a few deep breaths. he grabbed his water bottle and headed to the kitchen, convincing himself that if he refilled it with ice-cold water and drank some, that would help him calm down. he had read that somewhere he thought, that cold water helped you fall asleep. or something like that. 

soobin had turned off all the lights in the kitchen, so yeonjun felt his way around until he flicked on the light above the sink, casting an eerie glow onto their unwashed dishes. yeonjun took some ice cubes out of the freezer, and refilled his water bottle, trying to be as quiet as possible. he pulled the hood of his hoodie over his head, wanting to be as bundled up as possible. 

he returned to his room, his feet patting softly down the hallway. he didn’t check his phone and instead took out his journal and a pen from his bedside table. yeonjun hardly ever journaled, as he was so busy and honestly didn’t think it helped that much, but he thought it was worth a shot tonight. he knew he wasn’t going to fall asleep any time soon. 

he wrote a few pages, filling the lines with notes about the boys, about their performances, about the new year’s eve concert, about how he was feeling. how his chest hurt, and his palms got sweaty, and he nervous all of the time, and how he desperately wanted it all to stop. 

sometimes writing down his thoughts worked really well. getting the words out of his system and onto a page really flushed yeonjun out. but sometimes it made yeonjun even sadder, as he could reread and reread all of his issues, and they got even more intense. unfortunately, looking back at the pages, that familiar feeling of defeat was creeping up on him. he let out a frustrated sigh and closed the book, accidentally letting it fall to the floor with a thud. he winced, then as delicately as possible, placed it back into his bedside table, with the pen clicking quietly in with the notebook. 

yeonjun rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. he could still see the little bits of tape left from the time hueningkai and he had tried to attach glow in the dark stars to the older boy’s ceiling. it hadn’t ended well, with a plastic star falling directly into hueningkai’s eye as he was trying to hang another one up. yeonjun laughed at the memory, remembering kai’s high-pitched scream as he fell overdramatically onto yeonjun. 

he was about to roll back over and try to close on his eyes while lying on his stomach when he heard the floorboards near the kitchen creak. yeonjun froze, listening for more movements. he knew he could be overdramatic and freak out over nothing when his anxiety was bad, but he had definitely heard someone moving around. 

then he heard the footsteps getting closer and closer to his door and was about to jump up and arm himself with any object close to him (his alarm clock? or lip balm?) when a soft knock sounded on his door. 

“yeonjun?” 

he breathed a deep sigh of relief at the sound of soobin’s voice and flopped back down on his bed. he made a sort of mumbling noise, loud enough for the younger boy to hear, and his door cautiously opened, soobin appearing in his pjs with a cup in hand. 

“i texted you hyung, i just wanted to make you’re alright?” soobin sort of asked/announced, as if he himself wasn’t too sure what he was doing in yeonjun’s room. 

“oh, sorry, i haven’t been on my phone. no i’m doing fine,” yeonjun lied. soobin’s face fell.

“i heard you moving around the kitchen,” he said flatly. yeonjun sat up, couldn’t hold it in any longer. he scrunched up his nose as his eyes filled with tears. he was just so tired and fed up and he wanted it all to _stop_. he buried his face in his hands, so embarrassed to cry in front of soobin.

soobin didn’t move for a moment, then yeonjun heard him sigh, and he walked over to yeonjun in bed, placing his glass onto yeonjun’s side table without a word. 

still standing, soobin pulled yeonjun’s right side to fall against soobin’s torso, rubbing the side of his left shoulder soothingly. yeonjun’s head fell against soobin’s stomach as he let out a small sob. the older boy didn’t want to be dramatic. he didn’t want this to be a big deal. but he just felt like absolute shit. 

soobin shushed him and continued rubbing circles into his shoulder until yeonjun had somewhat calmed down. then, the younger boy crouched down, squatting at the side of yeonjun’s bed, so their faces somewhat lined up. soobin was just a little lower than even a slumped over yeonjun. 

“not feeling too good today are you, junnie?” soobin asked softly, giving him a fond smile. yeonjun just shook his head, unable to speak because of the crying. he knew his voice would sound all scratchy and weird. 

“it’s okay, hyung. feeling a bit anxious, or what?” soobin said cautiously. he pursed his lips together and looked at yeonjun with concern. the older boy could hardly take it when soobin treated him like this. yeonjun was the eldest, he was supposed to take care of everyone else. he didn’t like them babying him. he didn’t deserve that. he was stronger and could therefore handle dealing with the four younger boys’ problems. but vice versa, yeonjun didn’t like unloading his issues onto them. he knew they were already dealing with too much.

and as if soobin had read yeonjun’s mind, he added, “it’s okay to talk to me, you know? i’m here to lead you guys, and it would help a lot if you told me specifically how your feeling, so i could help out. i can take it. you know that, hyung.” 

yeonjun did know that. he had talked to soobin many times about his panic attacks, and when his chest felt so tight, he thought it was going to burst and the awful, awful headaches he got in the green rooms before performances. but every single time a “serious” talk came up between the two of them, he always got so embarrassed. because soobin was so good about it all, so good to him. he never complained, never minded if yeonjun cried or whined or complained. and he always knew what to say, which was just the cherry on top. 

“c’mon, let’s talk about it,” soobin said more sternly. yeonjun smiled. he knew soobin was getting slightly fed up and knew that all yeonjun needed a little push and he could get him to talk. soobin stood up and pushed yeonjun’s shoulders forward and sort of crawled into yeonjun’s bed. after some awkward readjusting, both boys had their legs out in front of them, and yeonjun was slouched in soobin’s lap, who was sitting against yeonjun’s headboard. 

yeonjun’s head was on soobin’s chest, pressed so tightly against it he could feel soobin’s heartbeat. soobin had his hands wrapped around yeonjun’s stomach, and yeonjun was currently playing with soobin’s fingers, extending them and closing them up again while he thought about what to say. 

“the movie really scared me,” yeonjun finally started off with. soobin let out a breathy laugh, vibrating yeonjun’s upper frame, but then stopped quickly.

“hyunggg, you should have just told us to turn it off and pick another one. it was just a stupid choice beomgyu made; no one was dying to see it,” soobin consoled. yeonjun frowned to himself. see, he _could_ have done that, but then he would’ve interrupted their night. it would have disturbed everyone, even if it was just over a stupid movie. but yeonjun’s anxiety didn’t get that. the thought of asking even his four closest friends to change something all of them were watching was really nerve-racking. 

“yah, but i didn’t want to be a bother,” yeonjun mumbled, biting his lip. even though soobin couldn’t look him in the eyes, he was still blushing. 

soobin hummed slightly and moved his chin to rest on top of yeonjun’s head, nodding from side to side. “you’re not a bother to us hyung. i know you can’t help it, but i’ll remind you once again that it’s okay to ask us for things. whether you need help, or that you want to take a break, or to turn off a stupid scary movie, we can do that for you,” soobin said softly. yeonjun didn’t respond, but he nodded. 

“and i was really tired today because i didn’t get a good sleep last night. so i wasn’t in the best of moods today,” yeonjun said apologetically.

“yah, hyung, like we couldn’t already tell,” soobin said sarcastically, digging his fingers into yeonjun’s sides to tickle him. the older boy grabbed both of soobin’s hands quickly but still burst out laughing, tugging both of soobin’s hands back onto his stomach.

“and i was just thinking about how bad today was, and then i started stressing out about tomorrow, so then i couldn’t sleep. and that started to stress me out even more because if i don’t get a good sleep _two_ nights in a row, well…” yeonjun trailed off, biting his lip. he just wanted to be well rested for the band.

“oh, then you become _completely_ insufferable,” soobin teased, snaking his right hand out of yeonjun’s grasp and coming up to pinch yeonjun’s right cheek. “i’m kidding hyung. but you’re right, it’s important to get lots of sleep.”

“yah! that’s what i’m saying! i’m trying to sleep and i can’t. i’m scared someone is going to break in and murder me with whatever we have in our kitchen,” yeonjun explained. he sniffled, worried his tears would return if he started talking about everything at once again. 

“okay, that’s completely valid. want me to stay here until you fall asleep?” soobin asked.

“yah, well, i wasn’t planning on moving anytime soon, so you’re kinda stuck soobin,” yeonjun laughed.

soobin didn’t say anything, but he moved his head off of yeonjun’s, to instead rest his cheek against the side of yeonjun’s head, right above yeonjun’s ear. 

they talked for a few minutes more until yeonjun admitted he was starting to feel really sleepy. soobin shifted himself down, so he was almost lying flat on yeonjun’s bed, just his head and shoulders were propped up against the headboard with help of a few of yeonjun’s pillows. yeonjun had rolled over, so his stomach was against soobin’s. yeonjun had snaked his arms around soobin’s torso, his head burrowed into soobin’s chest. 

soobin clicked off yeonjun’s lamp, so the two boys were enclosed into darkness. yeonjun let out a contented sigh and pulled the blankets up higher, hoping soobin wasn’t getting too hot. soobin lazily ran his left hand through yeonjun’s hair while he scrolled through his phone (his brightness all the way down!) until he felt yeonjun’s breaths even out. the older boy was finally asleep. 

soobin now had the very difficult task of trying to shift out of the bed without waking yeonjun up. as much as he would’ve liked to stay, he had to charge his phone and make sure beomgyu had settled down nicely. but after trying to wiggle out, he realized all movements were pointless. yeonjun was completely wrapped around him. soobin put his phone down and reached behind his back to unhook yeonjun’s hands, which were interlocked, and bring them up around and off his own body. 

but as soobin was so close to slowly pushing yeonjun off of him, yeonjun’s eyes fluttered open, and his arms grew tense, pulling themselves away from soobin’s grasp. with a yawn, yeonjun sat up, much to soobin’s dismay.

“sorry hyung, i gotta go back to my room,” soobin said quietly. the only light in the room was the light from soobin’s phone screen. soobin just make out yeonjun’s figure in the dark. 

“mmmit’s okay,” yeonjun mumbled. he rubbed his eyes.

“sorry for waking you up, hopefully you can fall right back to sleep,” soobin said sheepishly. even through his sleepy deliria, yeonjun could tell soobin was beating himself up for waking up the older boy. 

the two boys waited motionless for a beat, both unsure what to do next. yeonjun was practically falling asleep again, and he knew everything was going to be fine, but at the same time, he wanted soobin to stay. it was selfish, he knew, but he just slept so much better when he had another person to curl up into. he didn’t say anything though, he understood where soobin was coming from. 

through the dark, yeonjun reached out his hand and took hold of soobin’s, lazily rubbing his thumb over soobin’s knuckles. 

“i don’t want you to go.” yeonjun said it so quietly he wasn’t even sure soobin had heard him. but he regretted it as soon as the sentence left his lips. it had sort of just slipped out, but now soobin was going to take it personally. yeonjun heard soobin let out a soft sigh, and yeonjun’s grip loosened around his hand. he just had to let go.

“hyung.” soobin’s voice was tired. yeonjun knew he had a few moments left before this was all over. 

“sorry. right. you need to sleep. i shouldn’t’ve made you stay this long.” now yeonjun’s voice was thick, both with sleep and the apology that had been lodged in his throat.

“yah, hyung, it’s alright. i’m glad you got a little rest. see you in the morning, okay?” soobin asked, gripping onto yeonjun’s hand.

“mmmhmm.” 

another endless silence that seemed to stretch on for infinity. yeonjun’s eyes were fluttering open and closed with sleep. just as he felt soobin’s grip loosen on his hand, he tightened his grip and tugged on soobin’s hand, forcefully, with a mission in mind.

“c’mere,” yeonjun said. his voice was full of wanting, pleading almost, of having one more moment with soobin. 

soobin quickly ducked down, moving his face to be in front of yeonjun’s. soobin’s face was tilted slightly, as he was standing to the side of the bed, but he could still make out yeonjun’s facial expression in the dark. 

without really thinking about, sleep clouding his brain, yeonjun leaned forwards and pressed a chaste kiss to soobin’s lips. soobin jerked back in surprise before breaking out into a smile. his hand tightened around yeonjun’s.

“what was that for, hm?” soobin asked, suppressing his smile to get any bigger. even in the dark, yeonjun could make out his dimples.

“for helping me out. thank you soobin.”

“anytime yeonjun.”

the two boys stared at each other, yeonjun’s eyelids low, a hazy smile on his lips. soobin loved this look on him. he looked so comfortable, so _calm_ , which was a rare feeling for yeonjun. 

yeonjun beckoned closer, a full smile on his face now. soobin obeyed, curious about what was going to happen next. yeonjun pressed two quick kisses to soobin’s cheeks, then with his free hand, placed his palm on soobin’s neck, his fingers cupping soobin’s chin slightly.

“you’re really pretty,” yeonjun sighed out, “and i’m really sleepy.”

soobin let out a quiet laugh. he scrunched his nose up at yeonjun, embarrassed at the compliment, but he let yeonjun hold him. just for a moment.

“you’re really pretty too hyung. i like your hair like this,” soobin admitted. his other hand came up and caressed yeonjun’s hair, stopping to rub yeonjun’s earlobe. he had taken his earrings out this afternoon, soobin had noticed. 

with soobin’s hand in yeonjun’s hair and yeonjun’s hand on soobin’s neck, they stared at each other for the last moment of the night. soobin gave yeonjun’s earlobe a slight tug and then leaned back, standing up straight. both of the boys’ hands fell to their sides. 

yeonjun flopped backwards onto his pillow, pulling his covers all the way up to his chin. he squeezed his eyes shut, smiling. 

“goodnight hyung,” soobin said quietly.

“goodnight soobin.”

soobin picked up his phone off the bedside table, took one last glance at the very sleepy yeonjun and then slipped out of his room. the soft padding of his socks against the dorm floors echoing in yeonjun’s head until he drifted off to sleep. no more bad thoughts. no more stress. only peace.

**Author's Note:**

> heehee hopefully this wasn't too plotless. this made me really tired while writing it lol (hopefully it wasn't too much of a mess!)


End file.
